Stunts
|image = StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventPoster-GTAO.png |image_size = 250 |game = Grand Theft Auto Online |offers = Discounts Double Earnings Item Giveaway Content Add-ons Live Stream |availability = August 19th, 2016 to August 26th, 2016 |preceded = Executive Protection Bonuses |succeeded = Freemode Week }} is an Event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on August 19th, 2016, and ran until August 26th, 2016. This event features discounts on vehicles, weapons & ammo, and also features double GTA$ & RP earnings for Entourage Adversary Mode and Stunt Races. Log-in Gift *'Red Jock Cranley Suit'. Image: **Unlocked for logging in GTA Online on any day of the event week. **Found in clothing stores under the Outfits>Outfits: Stuntman Suits category. Alternatively, the played can access it from the wardrobe. New Jobs *New Entourage maps. **Entourage IV, set in Murrieta Heights, Los Santos. **Entourage V, set in Paleto Forest, Paleto Bay. **Entourage VI, set in Burton, Los Santos. Double GTA$ and RP Bonuses *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from Entourage Adversary Mode. **All Entourage maps, including Entourage IV, V, and VI, and the Playlist are eligible for the bonuses. *Double GTA$ and RP can be earned from Stunt Races. **Only Rockstar-created Stunt Races are eligible for the bonuses. *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race for the event is Plummet. Discounts *50% off the Insurgents and 25% off select vehicles. **HVY Insurgent discounted to $337,500 **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up discounted to $675,000 **Dewbauchee Seven-70 discounted to $521,250 **Grotti X80 Proto discounted to $2,025,000 **Progen Tyrus discounted to $1,912,500 **Vapid Desert Raid discounted to $521,250 *50% off select weapons and ammunition. **Coil Minigun discounted to $25,000 **Hawk & Little Homing Launcher discounted to $37,500 **Shrewsbury Grenade Launcher discounted to $16,200 **Shrewsbury RPG discounted to $13,125 **Shrewsbury Sniper Rifle discounted to $10,000 **Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper discounted to $19,075 **Vom Feuer Marksman Rifle discounted to $7,875 **Advanced Rifle Ammo discounted to $54 **AP Pistol Ammo discounted to $42 **Assault Rifle Ammo discounted to $54 **Assault Shotgun Ammo discounted to $12 **Assault SMG Ammo discounted to $56 **Bullpup Rifle Ammo discounted to $54 **Bullpup Shotgun Ammo discounted to $12 **Carbine Rifle Ammo discounted to $54 **Combat MG Ammo discounted to $138 **Combat PDW Ammo discounted to $56 **Combat Pistol Ammo discounted to $28 **Compact Rifle Ammo discounted to $54 **Double Barrel Shotgun Ammo discounted to $3 **Flare Gun Ammo discounted to $50 **Grenade Launcher Ammo discounted to $2,500 **Gusenberg Sweeper Ammo discounted to $41 **Heavy Pistol Ammo discounted to $42 **Heavy Revolver Ammo discounted to $14 **Heavy Shotgun Ammo discounted to $9 **Heavy Sniper Ammo discounted to $43 **Homing Launcher Ammo discounted to $750 **Machine Pistol Ammo discounted to $42 **Marksman Pistol Ammo discounted to $2 **Marksman Rifle Ammo discounted to $58 **MG Ammo discounted to $75 **Micro SMG Ammo discounted to $30 **Minigun Ammo discounted to $75 **Musket Ammo discounted to $1 **Pistol .50 Ammo discounted to $28 **Pistol Ammo discounted to $28 **Pump Shotgun Ammo discounted to $12 **RPG Ammo discounted to $500 **Sawed-Off Shotgun Ammo discounted to $12 **SMG Ammo discounted to $56 **Sniper Rifle Ammo discounted to $72 **SNS Pistol Ammo discounted to $14 **Special Carbine Ammo discounted to $54 **Vintage Pistol Ammo discounted to $16 Gallery StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd1-GTAO.png|Official Livestream. StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd2-GTAO.png|Double GTA$ & RP from Entourage. StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd3-GTAO.png|50% off the Insurgents. StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd4-GTAO.png|Double GTA$ & RP in Rockstar-created Stunt Races. StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd5-GTAO.png|25% off the Progen Tyrus. StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd6-GTAO.png|50% off all Snipers, Ammo & Launchers. StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd7-GTAO.png|25% off the Grotti X80 Proto. StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd8-GTAO.png|25% off the Vapid Desert Raid StuntsandEntourageBonuses-EventAd9-GTAO.png|25% off the Seven-70. References }} Navigation }} Category:Events Category:Events in GTA Online